A few things ya shouldn'd do when with Inuyasha
by improv-ninja
Summary: Me and a friend from school were bored and wrote this it's about how we keep dying by trying to answer some qusetions about Inuyasha rated T for our bad mouths he he he
1. The Begining

Inuyasha and the gang are on the move again searching for jewel shards. They had stopped to eat when suddenly Inuyasha stood up

" Kikyou," He said looking around, "she's getting close,"

Miroku, Songo and Shippo looked at Kagome who showed no emotion.

" What?" Kagome asked, "Go of you want."

Inuyasha nodded and took off not even thinking that Kagome might be mad after words.

- Somewhere else-

Two friends, Ayanna and Izumi, are sitting in Ayannas room drawing their anime selves. Ayanna's character was a ninja wearing a blue dress that parted about half a foot from her waist with kimono style sleeves and a white wrap that tied into a bow around her waist that kept all her weapons. She wore black Capri's underneath her dress. She had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a dark blue mark on her face that started on the top left of her forehead and curved below her left eye.

Izumi's character was part demon and part vampire. She had black baggy pants (Improv-ninja: like Kikyous' only black ) and a black shirt with red trims that showed her stomach. She had short black hair with red streaks on her bangs which parted in half. She had red cat eyes. The girls in real life looked similar to what their anime selves only Izumi had brown eyes and no red streaks (Improv-ninja: sadly… but it would be soooo cool if she really did!!)

"hey," Izumi said, "who should Inuyasha pick? Kagome or Kikyou?"

Ayanna shrugged, " whoever's alive after they kill Naraku I guess,"

"fine, who do you think would win in a fight for him?"

Ayanna thought about it for a moment, "Well it depends. If you go by skills, then Kikyou, but if you go by the will of keeping him alive, then I'm going for Kagome,"

"dude, I'd love to see I then fight. I wish we could,"

"Me to. That'll be sweet!" Ayanna sighed.

Soon the ground started to shake.

"Oh shit!!!" the girls yelled, grabbed onto each other and closed their eyes.

-Again with Inuyasha and them some time later-

Inuyasha came back to the group and sat down.

"Did you find her?" Kagome asked, not looking at him.

"no," Inuyasha replied, grabbing a rice ball, " I had her scent, then it disappeared,"

"perhaps she doesn't want to be found," Miroku suggested.

'perhaps she finally kicked it' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she didn't look back. 'what's eating her?' he thought.

- Again with the girls-

"Izumi, is it cool to look?" Ayanna asked. The ground had stopped moving, but the girls eyes where shut.

"dun no," Izumi replied. She opened one eye, and looked around, " Aw shit," she said opening the other eye.

"What?" Ayanna opened her eyes, "This aint my room,"

"No. you think?"

They weren't in Ayannas' room. They where in a field of grass, in a forest. The girls got up.

"I think we should find some hel-" Izumi stopped short looking at Ayanna who looked back in shock.

"Oh shit!" they cried. They looked like the anime characters they had drawn in Ayanna's room.

"Sweet!!!!" Ayanna said looking at herself.

"Awesome!" Izumi said also looking at herself.

"O.k." Ayanna said, " lets figure out what's going on,"

"Well that's obvious! We went hear and now we're our anime selves."

"Fine. Now the question is wear are we," The girls looked around.

"Lets find a town or something" Izumi said. Ayanna nodded. Soon the girls found an old well. The girls stopped shot.

"THE BONE-EATERS WELL!!" They cried. Izumi gave an evil smile.

"What's with the face?" Ayanna asked.

"Wanna find out who'd win?" Izumi asked in reply.

Ayanna stared at her friend in confusion at first. Then returned the evil smile when she realized what her friend meant.

"what's the plane chief?" she asked. Ayanna giggled as Izumi whispered her plan.

'this is going to be fun,' Ayanna thought.

"You could say that again" Izumi said.

"I didn't say anything" Ayanna said confused .

"Yes you did. I heard you, you said 'this is going to be fun' and I agree"

Ayanna gasped, "holy crap! I didn't say that. I THOUGHT it!!! You read my mind."

Izumis' eyes widen, "sweet! Hear try me! See if you can do it to me!"

The girls stood quiet for a few seconds.

"your singing that one "Rent" song with the 525,600 minutes," Ayanna said. Izumi nodded.

"this is going to be great!" Izumi said, "now we can still talk to each other when we're away,"

"Dude we could totally plan a silent kill or something!" Ayanna exclaimed.

"Later we got work to do. Lets go" Izumi said. And with that, the friends went separate ways.

Improv-ninja: yay!!!!!

Kagome: what?

Improv-ninja: this is my second story!!!!!! I'm happy

Inuyasha: why?

Improv-ninja: well first of all… I'm in it and second : I've got some good ideas for this story… evil grin

Kagome: wait, you mean you're hear?!

Improv-ninja: yup I'm Ayanna and my friend who for safety reasons we wont say her name is Izumi. We were bored one day and started talking in class and one thing led to another…. And then this happed eats ramen

Inuyasha: h-hey you're gunna share right?

Improv-ninja: go get it your self! Inuyasha runs to get ramen

Inuyasha from kitchen Kagome boil me some water will ya? Kagome get mad and stomps to the kitchen

Kagome: I'll boil water alright!!

Improv-ninjaruns to the kitchen hey! Don't make a mess in there!!!

Izumi: yeah….. that's it so…. BYE!!!


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys heh, heh. I've got some explaining to do huh… well let me give the truth. As you know my friend and I wrote this story. Well it was mainly just some ideas on paper really and we never planned on posting it here. I don't know why I did but apparently I did. I had forgotten all about this story until I was reading my e-mail and I got a message saying someone posted a review to it. So yeah, I'm going to try and find the ideas we had for this story and come up with something for it. Sorry about the super long wait but like I said I forgot. Don't worry guys I'm not going to leave it with just this chapter. I don't like leaving things part done. **


End file.
